


"Different"

by HandShark



Series: "My King" [2]
Category: Sjips - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince has a day out with the recovering Knight and shows him the structure of his Kingdom and the Knight questions what weaknesses this Kingdom does hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Different"

Low light casted shadows alongside the frame of the large framed bed. The flame’s glow dancing off the sheets and surrounding walls barely making the corners visible. Being the only form of illumination other then the soft beams that crept threw the slit of a window indicated that he had woke several hours later. 

It was a blur at first; adjusting to the setting, he had almost forgotten where he was in the first place. He still seemed to be in the castle and by the looks of it a grander of rooms. Never has he adjusted to something like this before (it’s as if house workers get a good room as well). To ever be in a place like this he would have to have been born into it.

The attempt to rise was a bad choice as pain brought him back down. Ribs where sore, that’s right, he was in a fight before this... However he knew that this wasn’t the cause of his weakness: that clearly showed in the completion of his skin. It was the events that lead him to why he was in this kingdom in the first place. 

Sips shook the thought away. It was then the cambers doors opened to a tall blonde fellow carrying what looked to be a hefty case in his hands. 

“Ah! Looks like you’re finally up. You gave the Prince quite a scare. I don’t know why he would care so easily but then again he is much more kind hearted then his father.” The man set the large box on the table beside him, making a ruckus on impact. Sips watched as he opened the contraption set up like a puzzles of locks before looking at odd tubes and bottles that were incased in it. 

“You look a lot better. You didn’t look bad to began with but under all that caked on crap it was hard to tell.” He reached over and grabbed his chin to examine his face. The rough leather along with his grip didn’t give Sips much comfort to ease but allowed it keeping an eye on the black clothed stranger. 

“You needn’t be so worried Sir Knight, your in good hands.” Words falling sharp with hardly quality in nature. All the more gesturing derision then actually hospitably. 

“You have only minor wounds, and a bit of a head contusion but nothing that would keel you over. Your healthy as an ox, and as fit as one too.” And with that his the odd box was closed and the stranger of a medicine man was finished. However a breathy sigh spoke as if it wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“It seems to me that the minor blow to the head caused you to collapse. That or the fatigue -- Seems you haven’t eaten in quite a bit. But you’re no less as fine as any person. Oddly even more so and that’s a scary thought.” He glanced over to meet Sips eyes that only watched him still weary of his presence. He knew the man had his speculations but Sips wouldn’t dare say a word. He himself didn’t understand fully why but its still wasn’t something he was willing to share.

“Whatever is /wrong/ with you Knight, you hope and pray it has nothing to interfere with this Kingdom nor the Prince or I will see to it myself for your demise. “ He gave a quirky smile picking up the box readying to go back out the door.

“Now rest up, you will need it for the day coming, the Prince wants you up and ready to work at dawn.“ It was cynical and ill-mannered to threat as such but Sips had a feeling it was all cox to scare newcomers. It wasn’t like he wasn’t use to that sort of treatment. 

Any chase he would rest and hope the risks he was taking wont be all for none.

\---

His eyes fluttered back open when the sounds of the door opening rose him from his keep. She was small with black hair and a flower in her bun. That was unusual but didn’t distract him from what the maid was bringing in. Food.

“Morning! Feeling any better?” Sips sat up only with a slight wince before giving a half hearted smile and a nod her way.

“Aw still sore? That’s okay, I’m sure this will help. At least help you forget about it. Eat up! Then get dressed I will have a guard come and escort you to the garden when your finished!” She didn’t stay long but her attitude was much more joyful then the guest that joined him last night. A delightful state of change for once.

Not to mention the meal lying in his lap. That alone was enough to make him cry and with no hesitation he dove straight into it.

Sips ate more then he expected to but still didn’t finish all of it! It was worth stuffing his face but this kind of manner was new to him. Warm bed and food… However he passed it off and did as instructed. 

The Attire was a bit snug around the arms and thighs but it fit, as well for once it wasn’t armor. He only question furthered as to what the plans were to take place today.

 

Soon enough the guard came around and they were off. Escorting him to the garden all whilst passing the grand array of halls and countless rooms that made one wonder how many people were just incased in this castle alone. Opening a small door that lead to the courtyard where the Prince stood admiring the flowers while pruning them accordingly.

What sort of Prince does garden work?

“Oh Jonathan! Thank you for bringing him to me.” Sjin said as he nodded his head and the guard returned to the door.

Sips watched the Royal as he put away the tools, then wipe his hands before turning to give the man his full attention.

“How do you fair today Sir Sips? Feeling better?” He gave him a smile as he inspected the man in front of him. 

He was much lighter in tone when he cleaned up and was rather handsome bloke at that; shorter then him though. Sjin was used to Knights being taller then him and with out all that armor Sips was a head or so shorter. It was rather endearing to see.

Sjin shook his head bringing back his mind from wondering awaiting for the mans response.

“Fair preferably, just a bit under fed is all.” He glanced around the flowery yard.

“Lalna did have something to say about that, I made sure the maid did a good job in getting you fed.”

“I appreciate it. It had been a while since I’ve had a prober meal.” Replied before allowing his thoughts to wonder about once more.

Sjin couldn’t help but be captivated by this fellow and his charm. It just made him ever curious to know how he came to be in his father’s Kingdom. “Though I must admit I am curious as to why that is or even how you stumbled across this Kingdom..” Sjin paused a moment bringing Sips eyes back to him.

“However its not my place. As I am A Prince I still respect a mans business as their own. “

“That’s queer of you.” 

“Pardon?”

“I mean its strange for someone of your stature to place respect in others when you’re the hierarchy and have such respect placed on you by birth when its your birth right and yet you act as if your just a common person? Forgive me for asking but what strategy do you play at?” Sips asked.

The firm depth of his eyes and repute that spoke in his movement only meant he had seen many things. Sjin assumed it had be one experience one to many that held him in that place. As a Knight it’s hard to unsee things your vowed to bestow. Sjin could comprehend that.

“I see where you would be concerned Sir Sips. For me I believe in system, function. I believe in rights for people as I have morals. I am not rulely like my father but I understand what it means to be a King. I also understand what it means to work for your bread.”

Sjin chuckled shaking his head letting the seriousness fall from the conversation. He gandered at the brute of a man that stood straight as iron and gave him a kind smile. “Walk with me, let me show you something.” He said picking up his gloves before passing the Knight.

The walk lead them threw the small farm, passed the kitchen, and up a wooden ladder to a small watchtower. It was as if Sips was following an old friend to a secret hideout. The feeling came at a bizarre time but it were those memories he held to during times that left him weary. As now he could only wonder what secret this Prince was leading him to.

Finally to the top Sips saw Sjin, he waited to see if he was going to explain but his gaze was to the South as if eye was capitated by a pretty woman. It wasn’t till Sips turned to see the view that he realized why his eyes were distracted.

It wasn’t as grand a view as one would expect from the highest room in a castle yet it was nonetheless as glorious and fruitful. It was a sliver of the right side of the Kingdom. You could see the well kept of the town amongst the field of colour that lined the buildings. It was like catching a sunset from the coarse of a storm. 

“You see we work like bees, even though there is a Queen if there is no room for flowers there is no room for honey and structure to keep a home. Even though the Queen is royal, she does her part to keep the Kingdom secure and working. She is as much an equal as a worker. So if I don’t do my part to keep my bees happy then why govern them at all?” 

It was an unusual metaphor but Sips understood its meaning. He could have just told him that instead of bringing him here and yet he wanted to share this with him, a glimpse of this nation. His attention wasn’t into impressing Sips and it weighed his heart to assume such bad expectations of this Royal.

He got the feeling this Prince really didn’t mind that. Looking to him happily gazing at his so called ‘bees’ in their comb of a home and taking the moment to appreciate it made that weight lift. It’s rare to find a diamond, and amongst the rough you never thought it be more breath taking. It was the fresh air he longed to see as he’s only seen years of rough along the road.

His mind finally catching up to Prince staring back at him with an assured smile. Only meant he was staring that whole time and a blush of embarrassment rose on his cheeks. Quickly he took his eyes off the Prince only to gain a giggle from him and excitement to proceed around the Castle grounds.

It was hard to say Sips wasn’t enjoying time and learning about the province, however it only brought a reminder not to lose sight of weed growing in the flower patch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo sorry this took so long, and so sorry its stop and confusing abruptly. I plain on fixing this


End file.
